Treading Dangerous Ground
by Azavara D'mattiae
Summary: Years after Hogwarts, Hermoine has become a reknowned Auror and Draco...is still Draco, but when assigned to a misson together- can they overcome the hate they've always felt? Contains random acts of violence(Yay!)
1. One: Damn

Treading Dangerous Ground

[A/N- I know the drill, none of J. k. Rowling's stuff is mine, Harry Potter is not mine, any of his lackeys are not mine- and no matter how hard I pray…Sirius Black and Serverus Snape will never truly be real and hence will never be mine, this plot however is mine. Please give me your thoughts, and be gentle on the flames, I'm very fragile.]

Warning- This is a violent-love fiction, I cannot do fluff, so if it offends you, be advised and don't read it. Pairing- DM/HG- Rated R to be safe.

* * *

One: Damn.

Draco Malfoy sat behind his lavish desk, brooding over papers full of nonsense.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Stick it up my bloody arse?!" he cried exasperatedly, shoving books, quills and parchment off onto the floor.

A low chuckling at the door told him that someone had seen his little outburst. He turned; it was his superior Auror, Alastor Moody.

"Moody." Draco murmured, as he nodded his head briefly.

"Malfoy," Moody said with a sneer, his magical eye swiveling around dizzyingly, "Minister wants to see you urgently."

Draco scowled, "I'll see him later; right now I'm busy."

"He said _urgently_, Malfoy, as in _now_. If you won't move, I'll make you," Moody growled, "I'll hex you, make no mistake that I won't."

"Alright, I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a bundle."

Moody's face went from a grotesque smile into a even more grotesque mask of glee.

"Good boy." he said cheerily, as Malfoy shoved past him out into the corridor.

Moody led him down the hall to the Minister's office, humming under his breath.

* * *

A/N- Ok, Hermoine's turn! I love Draco- I love bad boys, flame sweetly.

* * *

Hermoine Granger sat behind her cluttered desk dreaming and mooning over days long past.

A picture on the wall caught her attention- and against her will, her eyes began to tear up,

Her, Harry and Ron….

Would it be any different if Harry hadn't died to save humanity from the entity of evil? Voldemort had been killed- but at what cost? Harry was gone…Ron…crazy…. Why did Harry have to protect humanity?- why him?

Hermoine was broken from her thoughts by a sharp rapping at the door- before she could respond, Satan himself waltzed into the room.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh good, so you haven't forgotten me, Mudblood."

"It's hard to forget the devil, Malfoy."

"Touché." he said, his eyebrows arching slightly, he continued to leer at her lecherously a few moments before shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't invite you here and from my understanding vampires need to be invited in, now get out of my office."

"Granger, vampires only need to be invited into human dwellings- this isn't a home."

She chose to ignore him, "_Why_ are you in my office?" she paled, "Did they pass the marriage law?"

Malfoy gave a low chuckle.

"Oh yes, they passed it. And I thought I'd be the first to propose, seeing as Potty's dead and Weasel's gone ins--"

He didn't get to finish.

"I hate you!" Hermoine shrieked, flinging herself against him as hard as she could, scratching, hitting, and clawing at him with ferocious vigor-

"No you don't," came his cold, unflinching reply, "you want me so much it hurts."

She pulled away, her eyes filled with unrequited loathing:

"Leave it to you, Malfoy, as to be so arrogant as to think I would ever want you. _Now get out of my office_."

He sneered, drawing closer.

"Granger, is that anyway to talk to your new partner?"

"I can talk to you anyway I-"

Hermoine shook her head and forced herself to meet his dead, gray eyes civilly.

"Partner?"

"Yes, partner. They decided that you needed someone to help you out this time, and seeing as I'm the best," he smirked, "I got recruited." he smiled broadly, and Hermoine had to restrain herself mentally from wiping the look from his face.

"Bastard." she managed to croak out before she flew past him out of the room, trying to find Moody and make him explain this madness.

Draco smiled slowly.

This would be an interesting job, tormenting the little Mudblood wouldn't be so bad- eventually he would make her scream and fall into his arms. It would only be a job perk, not like he would actually enjoy her.

From down the hall he could hear her angry screams, "Damn," he muttered before taking one last smug look around Hermoine's office, "this job might be more work than it's worth." with that he exited the small office, bracing himself for Moody and Granger's reprimands.

* * *

A/N- I know, I know, short, crappy chapter, but hey, I'm "learning" in school and it's hard for me to be creative and pretend I'm learning all at once. Please send me reviews- I'm begging, but be nice on the flamers and the howlers!! 


	2. Two: Mission Impossible

Two: Mission Impossible.

Disclaimer- You should know

* * *

"I won't do it!" Hermoine screamed, trashing around Grimmauld Place where she had now lived for the last six years with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"I refuse!"

"They need you, Hermoine, they asked." Sirius ventured carefully, his expression unusually confused.

Hermoine's eyes widened, letting out a low moan, she proceeded to trash the room, stopping only when Remus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with this job?"

"It's not the job itself, it's who."

Both Remus and Sirius gave short whistles- Sirius grabbing Hermoine's hand as she went to throw a vase:

"Who is it?"

"A bloody ferret!"

"Ooo!"

(Insert Remus's chuckle)

"Exactly!" Hermoine said through clenched teeth.

"Well," Remus started, "you could always ignore him…"

"How! I'll be with that arrogant son-of-a-bitch for…God only knows how long!"

"Calm down, Hermoine, he can't be all that-" Sirius was cut off as Hermoine threw herself at him in a mad rage.

"He's a bastard, I wish he had died instead of Harry, the world would be a much better place without him!"

Sirius tried to console her, but she raced from the room, slamming up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Think I should talk to her?" Remus asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Only if you want to be castrated, and word from me, I like your nethers just where they are." with that he gave Remus a sultry look and vaulted from the room.

Remus gave a lustful sigh and raced after him.

[A/N- Yeah, I had to add Remus and Sirius, no matter how small a part, they make such a cute couple.]

* * *

"Bloody shell, I fought thisss wud be ea-hiccup-easy."

Draco slurred drunkenly. His few drinks after work with Seamus Finnigan had turned into a few dozen, and the normal buzz was now a monstrous roar through his head.

"Draco, why do you hate her? She really isn't that bad."

Draco rolled his eyes, snorting distastefully: "Not bad! Shesh 'orrible! Shesh 'ideous, like a beaverrr…" at this time Draco decided to become violently ill and Seamus was forced to take him home by way of Floo (appairating while intoxicated is most painful and very dangerous)

The next morning, Draco woke with a splitting headache. He sat up, groaned, and fell back to his pillows.

A House-elf by the name of Cheeky rushed in:

"Master, yous be needing anyf-"

"GET OUT!" Draco bellowed, "Don't come back until your voice is weaker than a kittens mew-"

Cheeky went to run and Draco continued hollering, "-and close the bloody drapes, do _you_ want the sun to kill me!" at this Draco heard:

"Bad Cheeky! Bad! No ill thoughts of Master!" followed by a sharp clanging, Draco never did find out what the clanging was, he didn't really care.

[A/N-Couldn't you see this, I could.]

After sleeping of his, rather heavy, hangover, Draco managed to lumber into the bathroom- the mirror nearly shattering at his reflection.

Bloodshot gray eyes, ashen skin, disheveled hair, and a nice amount of stubble greeted him.

"By god, I'm like a young, blond, Snape."

"Oh you aren't that bad off, yet."

Draco spun around in a whirlwind of panic. Lucius stood in the doorway, his shadow creeping over the opulent room.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Lucius's trademark Malfoy smirk deepened.

"As far as the world's concerned, I am dead," he approached Draco slowly, "As far as you, my son, are concerned, I am the Dark Lord's replacement."

Draco smiled as he stared back at his father, his hackles rising, a chilling smile splayed across his lips.

"Incase you haven't heard, _Father,_" Draco spat, "I'm an Auror now, I could arrest you."

Lucius rounded on him:

"You were always a disappointment."

"_Father_, I believe you're the disappointment."

"You're an abomination!" Lucius snarled, "_You _an Auror, the Ministry has fallen to pot, it's a joke!"

Draco chuckled darkly, mussing his already messy hair, a cocky smirk dotting the corners of his mouth.

"If you're done, I have work to get to-"

"Oh yes, _that_. A Mudblood, honestly Draco, could you sink any lower?"

"Lucius, until you can leave the house without a warrant on your head, don't talk to me about sinking lower." with that Draco apparated out of Malfoy Manor into Hermoine's bedroom at Grimmauld Place…

Hermoine had a towel wrapped around her and was rummaging through her closet for a fresh pair of robes, when Satan fell through her ceiling- naked.

"God he's vile!" her thoughts screamed.

"God she's beautiful!" his answered.

Beautiful?

Where had that come from?

"MALFOY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM- IN MY BED- _NAKED_!!"

"Nice to see you too Mudblood."

"Get out, get out, _GET OUT_!"

"No, I think I'll stay a bit longer, it's a little cold out, you see?" [A/N- Ha ha! If you don't get it don't ask, watch Dogma.]

Hermoine let out an exasperated yowl:

"Malfoy, this mission- wild goose chase- whatever you'd call it- is going to be impossible, we can't even talk civilly-"

"Hermoine, I'm sorry."

"What?!"

Draco's smirk deepened- _that'll shut her up_- he thought smugly.

'I'm sorry Hermoine."

She stared at him openmouthed for a few moments before flying from the room.

"Well," Draco muttered, "that's the last time I say her name."

__

_He's impossible._ She screamed mentally

"How will we get this mission completed if we can't stop screaming at each other and irritating each other for a few seconds?" she wondered out loud, "I hate him, I hate him more than life itself."

POP she vanished with a silent vow to finish the job, no matter how vile Draco Malfoy was.

* * *

A/N-Woof! Ok am done with that chapter. Longer, better? I don't know, you tell me- please send reviews!!! 


	3. Three: In hell

Three: In hell.

[A/N- Strange title yes? Depending on the point of view I suppose it could be, this chapters shorter than the others- I'm really sorry, I'm oblivious to whether or not it's any better but I leave you to judge that, flame gently!]

Disclaimer- Again, you should know by now or if not, you're just stupid…

* * *

"If you can't keep up with me, Granger, don't bother following me at all."

Hermoine ground her teeth and continued- it had been like this for nearly six weeks, they had been hunting and coming up with no results, nothing, nada, zip.

"Malfoy, if you weren't such a prick, maybe I'd walk with you, but you see, staying back here betters my chances of survival by seventy-five percent."

A smile split across Draco's face, and he continued walking. _So this is the game she wants to play,_ he thought snidely, _then I'll play:_

"Granger I never knew you needed protection, always the best at everything you set up too do."

"Malfoy go suck your balls, if I needed protection you'd be the last person I'd trust!" she threw a pack at him and he staggered under the weight.

"Granger when did my balls come to your attention? I'd be happy to oblige you, of course." he said this with a sly smile as he went for the zipper of his pants.

__

_"Malfoy-_ just drop it." He grinned devilishly, Hermoine scowled, he was teasing her.

"Go to hell."

"Join me?"

"No."

"Don't make me beg."

"Malfoy, I'll spell it out for you: G-o t-o h-e-l-l."

"Oh but I am in hell, Granger, I'm in hell every time I look at you."

Hermoine paused, cocking her head to glare at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He refused to answer her, instead he just walked calmly on ahead.

"Malfoy, what do you mean? why would looking at me put you in hell? I want an answer, not your usual kind either."

__

Go ahead and tell her. Tell her how you can't flog her from your mind, tell her she maddens you because you know you can never have her.

Draco sneered: "Mudblood, I thought that would be obvious." Hermoine blanched, recovering quickly she grumbled: "Oh yes, you're a Malfoy, I'd forgotten. Tell me, does your kind always act so- so…imbecilely naïve and low?"

He spun on her, taken her face violently between his hands, he pressed his fingers into her cheeks till she was wincing from the pain of his forceful hands.

"I may be many things, Granger, but never forget that I am a Malfoy, I am your better, and I am pure, never low, you are low, you are nothing, you are a maggoty piece of filth." his lips had crept closer to hers and the closeness of him was suffocating- Hermoine couldn't breathe and the wild scent that seemed to cling to him wafted around her like toxins.

"Malfoy," she gasped, "you're hurting me."

He dropped his hand from her face and stepped back.

They continued on in silence from there. Draco trying desperately to organize the conflicting, disturbing thoughts in his mind.

__

Granger, you don't know what it's like to be hurt, you haven't experienced true pain until you've been locked in a basement for four weeks, starved and beaten because you didn't believe in another's idea of perfection. If you knew what it was like to be hurt, you would've let me continue.

* * *

[A/N- YAY! Chapter is done, please send me some reviews, I'm so desperately lonely, reviews give me solace to the world of man…I don't get out much….] 


	4. Four: Bite me

Four- Bite me

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you.

I want you, I need you, o h I see you, I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you, I just can't take anymore-

A/N- I heard this song on the radio and I was like- whoa, it so works for a Draco/Hermoine fic how could it not? There's obviously something sinister between them, love? Maybe. This chapter is a little darker- violence this time around- that gave it away, didn't it?- damn.

Disclaimer- Again, yet again- I don't own anything but the monsters of my own creation.

* * *

The hotel was dark. Dark, small, and hideously evil- it also smelled funny.

Hermoine sat with her back to the window, banging her head against the wall, chanting venomously:

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate-"

A soft knocking started at the door.

"What!" Hermoine yelled, her voice full of edge.

"It's me." came the arrogant reply.

Hermoine groaned and pulled herself off the floor, "Go away."

"I _need_ to speak with you."

"No!"

"_Now_, Granger."

Hermoine scuffled to the door- oblivious to the fact that she wore a silk nightgown and a see-through chemise robe. Opening the door she met his scalding gaze with cool confidence.

"What, Malfoy, I do sleep like most of the human race, you know."

His eyes shifted over her body. Blushing a vivid scarlet- more so in anger than in embarrassment, Hermoine slapped him with all the force her body could offer.

"You're despicable- _NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

An angry, red welt across his cheek, Draco grinned churlishly at her, his silver eyes full of murderous….

Want?

"I want to come in." his voice was eerily smooth.

"Are you completely mad?"

His eyes held no sign of a smile, there was no smirk to his beautiful lips- he was deadly serious.

"I've never been crazy."

"I- why?"

He sniggered at her discomfort.

"Relax, Granger, you can keep your virtue, I won't dirty myself on you.

Hermoine sighed, Malfoy took this to his advantage, he went to shoulder his way into the room. Hermoine's features hardened and she went to slam the door. Malfoy stopped it with his foot and descended on her with, quick, feral speed.

His teeth biting down onto her lips in a possessively eager manner. Hermoine broke away screaming: _"MALFOY YOU STUPID BASTARD, GET OFF OF ME!!"_

"Oh please Granger, you want me, admit it."

Hermoine let out a panicked laugh, still struggling under Draco-

"Get off me!"

"Only if you say please."

"Please!"

"Mmmm," he murmured, nuzzling the incline of her neck and shoulder, scraping is teeth along the flesh of her neck, "No."

"God damn it, Malfoy get off!"

A sharp pain caught Draco alongside the head and he rolled off of her.

"Damnit!

Hermoine stood up, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her voice an angry hiss-

"Never, Malfoy, never will I give myself to you- not ever!"

He scowled and she put up her fists as if to hit him.

"Get out you egotistical, satirical bastard, _get out_!"

"Bite me Granger, a minute ago you were aching for me."

With that comment, Hermoine literally threw Draco out into the hall. As he lumbered back to his room, he could've sworn that as he went, Hermoine distinctly muttered: "Not ever."

* * *

[A/N- Short, I'm really sorry, but I have a date tomorrow morning with Antonio Banderas as a cat and a badass, yet friendly ogre named Shrek- I'm going for the Banderas…but the movie sounds good too…. Send reviews, rant and rave and flame all you want, I'm too tired to care- next chapter is going to be pretty good, it's called "With pleasure" yeah it starts getting smutty next chapter- Hmm…] 


	5. Sorry

A/N- I'm so sorry that the plot never surfaced, I'm don't- I'll put on my other one that makes more sense than this one- this was an attempt that failed. The plot that was lacking, was supposed to be that six years after Hogwarts, Draco and Hermoine are sent to fight an explosion of Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy is now rallying them- I don't know how I left out the plot- maybe I'll revise it? Yeah, I'll revise it- I'm so sorry to those that actually might have enjoyed this plot-less catastrophe , but until I revise the previous work- it's done. The stories that belong fully unto me are very good, I'm publishing a series called: Death Chronicles. Sorry and thanks to all the reviews- I was a little slow to realize my lack of plot.

Thanks and Goddess bless:   
Aza


	6. Real Chapter Five: With Pleasure

Five- With Pleasure.

A/N- Ha! Did you really think I'd leave you with a pitiful author's note after telling you all smut was coming? I think not. Yeah, thanks sooo much for the reviews, Shrek was awesome- you should all see it- the Banderas was good, very good, I want more. This story really has no plot, but oh well, the author's note told the plot for those that said there wasn't one (which there still isn't) I really am going to add that in- how?- I don't know yet, if you gave me some ideas maybe it would all come up faster…. Maybe. Give me more of your thoughts and Goddess bless.

* * *

Derisive.

That was the attitude Draco received the next morning- derisive, distant, and cold. Not much different than her usual contempt- not much but the mental distance Hermoine had built up during the night, adding to the already lengthy barriers.

He sat down next to her, she didn't so much as flinch. Her eyes didn't even flicker his direction. Trying to get her attention, Draco purposely knocked over a container of sugar…her only discern of interest was a disgusted snort in Draco's direction.

"Hermoine, about last nigh-"

"Don't start, Malfoy, don't you even dare. You were a disgusting pig back at school, you're still the same now. I just want to get this job done with and get rid of you. Do you have any idea of where we might find a Death Eater main way?"

Draco muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?"

"No. I don't, happy Granger?" his body grew tight as she gave him a very hot, very dangerously determined look.

"I know you're lying."

The simple sentence sent Draco's heart racing. "Why would I lie?" he tried to seem as beguiling as possible, which was hard under her discerning glare. "Granger, I'm being honest, I don't know where any would be-"

"Than what good are you?" she asked vehemently, "_I_ was picked for this mission, as Moody put it, because _I'm_ far better and far more skilled than any other Auror he has- you have never shown an ounce of talent, and despite what you think, you aren't the best, _Harry_ was the best." Draco's eyes narrowed into wicked slits, his lips pursed, and his nostrils flared. "Granger, why do think I'd know?"

"Malfoy, your father was a Death Eater, your whole family is probably full of Death Eaters, and as far as I know, _you're_ a Death Eater."

They sat glaring at each other in complete silence, the commotion of the hotel restaurant had dimmed, and they were now the only people left.

Draco drummed his fingers on the table, his gray eyes locked in a rock hard glare with Hermoine's- she wasn't going to falter, neither was he.

Brushing a lock of golden brown hair from her mahogany eyes, Hermoine shifted in her seat, a wily smile pasted on her lips. With great care, Hermoine leaned forward, leaving her breasts exposed to Draco's eyes. Last night he had made it quite clear that he wanted her, she could use that knowledge to her advantage. If he wanted her body, she could seduce him into finally giving information that the ministry could use to capture the final brood of Voldemort supporters.

Draco felt like he would burst with need.

She was playing with him. He smiled furtively, "Granger, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" her voice was a purr, slowly she ran her foot up Draco's leg, pressing lightly on his crotch. Draco chuckled sinisterly, "Do that. If you continue to play this game, you might find that there are consequences of which you are not ready to handle." she licked her lips, "I'll handle anything you throw at me," she reached across the distance of the table and ran her hand down Draco's arm, lifting it up again to run a finger over his lips. He grabbed her hand, whispering harshly: "Stop." Hermoine paused, she had to do this, if she wanted him to help with anything involving this case, she had to seduce him…the outcome might not be so bad, might was a very hard word to overlook.

"Do your worst, I'll get something out of you regardless."

__

Yes, but won't you be surprised when what comes out isn't what you expected- wanted? Who knows?

"Bastard," she whispered, "You aren't even half the man Harry was. Do you know how many people will die if Death Eaters start rising?" she shuddered as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine, "The number is to horrible to even imagine." her knuckles whitened as she clenched her fists together, "Can't you be a decent human being for once in your life and save someone?" Draco remained impassive, his eyes holding nothing to indicate where his thoughts might be. Hermoine slid from the booth, stood, and walked steadily from the room, trying desperately not to scream at Draco's pokerfaced response- or the lack thereof.

* * *

Four hours later-

Throwing several things into a duffle bag, Hermoine felt a wave of steam roll off her body. Why was he such an asshole? The world needed a hero, why couldn't he be one? Why couldn't he be what the world needed?

"Because, I'm not your precious Potter, Granger."

Hermoine spun around, Draco leered in the doorway, his eyes, like liquid metal, gleamed at her from his pallid face. His hair had been mussed over and tousled, making him look unnervingly like a blond Harry.

"I'm not Potter, Granger, I wanted this little escapade almost as little as you did. I told Fudge that he was crazy. The loon wouldn't listen to me," Malfoy's lips curled up into a snarl, "Do you want the truth Granger? Do you want to know all my dark little secrets?"

"No, I'm leaving-" he moved toward her, his pace lethally calculated out. He came to a stop in front of her, "Why?"

"I can't do this- we can't do this! It was madness that they would even try to partner us up…" she trailed off as Malfoy's lips came down, stopping a few inches from hers. Trembling, Hermoine took a step back, Malfoy followed. Hermoine backed away again, her hand grabbing for the bathroom door, panic in her eyes.

Draco's lips curved into a feral smirk, backing Hermoine against the wall, he placed his arms on either side of her, preventing escape.

"Let go, please."

"Why?" his perilous mouth crashed down onto her neck.

Letting out a small squeal, Hermoine pushed violently against him, "Granger, don't tell me Potter never did this." Draco drew hard on Hermoine's neck, creating a small wound he flicked over with his tongue. "He couldn't have been much of a hero if he never did anything like this." Draco ground into her, showing her what she had done to him downstairs and the result that he couldn't rid after she had gone.

"Wha-" Hermoine gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders even as her mind repulsed at his actions. "Suddenly naïve Granger," his lips grazed her ear, his breath hot on her temple, "it doesn't suit you." pushing against him, Hermoine tried to move from the wall, he had her locked in place-

She was fighting him. In her struggles, however, she had maneuvered her hips to allow perfect entry into her anatomy by one of Draco's extremities. Acknowledging this, Draco pushed into her again, harder this time. Hermoine let out a soft moan.

"Tell me not too." Draco whispered, his voice a harsh rasp.

"Do it."

Draco was taken back by her forwardness, but only for a second.

Tearing the clothing from her, Draco ran his hands down her exposed flesh, "Granger, you actually feel like a wom-" she stopped him with a forceful clash of her lips and a deep probing of her tongue. Draco didn't disappoint her, he took her forceful kiss as a comply and he kneed her legs apart. She was ready for him. Thank god, he wasn't going to wait- her show earlier in the restaurant had taken him to the brink and he was ready to show her how to play a game she had no idea existed. He plunged into her at record speed- it was only when he felt Hermoine grimace that he let up…only a little.

Finding a taut nipple, he nipped the pink nub and lathed his tongue over until it throbbed. Hermoine undulated beneath him, crying his name, she coiled her fingers into his hair, Draco bit her lower lip, sucking the blood that pooled out and grinding himself into her as a tremor took him.

He was almost at his pinnacle when a knock on the door interrupted the tryst taking place against the wall a few feet away…

* * *

A/N- I'm so mean. Yeah, I can't write smut at…oh wow! It's 2:30 in the morning- maybe I should sleep? Nah, I don't have anything to do tomorrow, please give me a review or two, and thanks to those of you that have, I appreciate them greatly. Goddess bless- Aza 


	7. Six: I hate you

A/N- OK, sorry about the whole fake chapter (not really)…so I went over in my head about who's gonna be at the door- Ron? No he's staying crazy. Harry? Too obvious…or is it? Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, thanks for reviewing and Goddess bless.

Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

Six- I hate you

Hermoine pushed away, shoving Draco roughly to the side: "This never happened."

Draco didn't answer her, his eyes were locked solely on the door. Hermoine stood, pulling on a hotel robe, she crawled to the door, calling: "Who is it?" the pounding continued, "Who's there?" the pounding stopped, there was now nothing but complete silence.

"I don't like this," Hermoine whispered, glancing at Draco, she suddenly felt very dirty.

"Malfoy I think you should leave." he gave no indication that he had heard her, "Malfoy, you need to leave."

Draco sprung to the door faster than any man should move, throwing it open…

No one.

"Malfoy get back here and put some clothes on, someone will see you!"

"You wanted me too leave," he growled glaring at the empty hallway, "I'm gone." his voice was completely monotone- void of all expression, he stepped naked out into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hermoine let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "What the hell was that?" she pondered for a while before rubbing her arms in shame.

"He touched me…" she shuddered in revulsion, "He, Draco Malfoy, king of the purebloods, touched _me._ I think I'm going to be sick."

__

_Please, you liked it. _taunted an eerie voice behind Hermoine's optical lobe.

"No! he-"

__

You liked it, you liked it, you liked it, you like-

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!"_ Hermoine cried, "Leave me alone!"

__

As you wish, but you still liked it.

Hermoine threw up her hands in defeat, ran to the bathroom and turned the shower to scalding- she would burn his vile, unwanted touch from her flesh…

* * *

A/N- Yeah…I need to stop reading erotic romance stories in different time periods…the one I'm reading now is in ancient Rome…can you hear the oddly used words?

* * *

Draco had made it to his room without being seen.

He was now sprawled lethargically naked across his bed, lying face down, trying to beat his brain into submission.

_"Her!" _he growled, "Why _her_?" she disgusts me, she, she…" he trailed off lost in thought.

"Enthralls you?"

Draco sat up and searched wildly around the room.

"Who's here?"

"Why, God, of course."

Draco let out a laugh as Serverus Snape stepped out from thin air.

"You know, Draco," he started carefully, "I always thought you had a thing for her."

Draco shrugged, "In school tormenting her was a game, now she's just a job perk." Snape's eyebrow rose, "Really?" his voice was black ice, "Then could I have her when you're done? I believe I can find something for her to s-"

"Snape, why are you here?"

"Your father is getting stronger, he can summon the mark, so I am here to help you and Miss Granger."

"Ah…I see."

"Do you?" his lip curled up into a seedy snarl.

Draco sighed, "No, Serverus, I don't."

"Miss Granger asked for information, did you give it to her?"

"No."

"Good. I advise you not to. You could put both your lives at great risk."

"Why?"

Snape smiled- "He knows where you are."

Draco blanched- "How?"

Snape tapped his forearm, then pointing at Draco's he grinned vehemently, "I told you he was getting stronger, he's wired the mark to see where all the Death Eaters hide." Draco swallowed a lump of terror in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door. Snape grinned, "Looks like Little Miss Granger wants to talk to you." with that he slid back into the shadows.

Draco pulled a set of robes on haphazardly, and crossed to the door, opening it halfway, he was met with liquid mahogany eyes.

"Granger."

"I…we…what we did…it never happened."

He smiled innocently, "Of course."

"You came into talk…" her voice was desperate and Draco wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, him or herself.

"We argued."

"Yes." she sighed with relief. Draco grinned devilishly:

"You screamed."

Hermoine glared up into his insolent face: "What?"

"You screamed," he smiled broadly, "Granger, you really are quite the little hellcat." Hermoine's face flushed a deep crimson.

Hissing she began, "If I screamed-"

"It was for me." he knew he was hitting buttons.

Hermoine stuttered on a reply, finally coming up with: "You sadistic bastard!"

He swung the door open, revealing his scantly clad form, "Want more, Granger? I'd be willing to give it another go." he thrust his slowly growing erection her way.

"I hate you!" she whispered icily, _"No, I loathe you!"_

"You still screamed for me Granger, that doesn't change."

A rustling towards his back told him that Snape was moving, Hermoine tried to look over his shoulder, but he was too tall for her.

"Who's in there with you?"

"Jealous?" he purred.

She scoffed, "Hardly."

"you could join us," he laughed silently at the fear on her face, "but only if you want."

Without another word she spun on her heel- her body tense and her eyes full of an endearing confusion.

A low chuckling sounded at Draco's shoulder.

"A job perk?" he motioned with his head at Draco's erection, "What job perk does that?" Draco rolled his eyes, giving an angry groan he pushed the door closed and strode to the bathroom. Ignoring Snape's low chuckle, Draco turned the shower on, making sure the dial was on cold before trying to drown himself and cool down his boiling blood.

* * *

"Asshole!" Hermoine ranted, "Fucking asshole!"

The window curtains fluttered and Hermoine nearly jumped out of her skin. "Only a vent, only a vent." she chanted, brushing out her hair.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Emerald green eyes with round glasses, topped by unruly black hair, encased in a tall, thin, well muscled frame, came into her view.

"Harry…"

* * *

A/N- Not much of a cliff hanger but oh well. I was _told_ to bring Harry back, who was at the door though? Snape? I don't know- send reviews, and Goddess bless. 


	8. Seven: I'll do this alone

Seven: I'll do this alone

A/N- So sorry I haven't posted in forever, but I have a good excuse: my friends are graduating, I have French finals and all other finals and I've been cramming every night to actually know what I'm talking about…this weekend is a long weekend so I can write and it'll all be good. On another note, this entire story is dedicated to my heroes: Ally and Moondoggy for being the best friends/people ever that I'm sorry I didn't get to know well till this year, and for just being completely great…and I will miss them dearly, because they have left school, but I'll see them again, a lot…

Disclaimer- Not mine. If we really have to go over this it's really sad and I'm going to cry.

* * *

"Harry…" Hermoine gasped, staring at Harry in wide-eyed wonder, "You…you're not dead…"

He grinned and stepped into the room, wrapping Hermoine up into his arms, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, locking his electric eyes with hers, "I'm not dead." her eyes misted up and she buried her face in his weather-beaten, worn robes.

"How?" she finally managed .

"I'm not sure, I think Dumbledore helped."

"Harry…"

"Yeah," he hugged her, "it's me…" his eyes filled with innocent question as he searched the room, "Where's Ron?" Hermoine shook her head, collapsing against him: "Oh Harry! He's not of sound mind, he…he's at St. Mungos….I, he…. Harry he went crazy after he saw you fall…" her voice broke and she rubbed her face deeper into his robes. Harry buried his face into her hair, "It's not your fault," he murmured, his voice heavy with wanting tears. Hermoine absently began to stroke his hair, her fingers twining into the unruly black locks. In his despair, Harry dipped his face and kissed her, deepening it as long pent up sensuality released itself.

Hermoine broke the kiss. It was right, it was so right, but…

But what?

This was Harry, her secret love. Harry, the boy who had befriended her, a bucktoothed-know-it-all first year, and then secretly admitted to having a slight crush on her months later. Harry that had broken her heart when he'd dated Ginny their sixth year…Harry. But something was missing, it was raw emotion, that raw animal passion, the utter dislike…No! she loved Harry. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled up into his eyes, "Everyone thought you were dead."

"I was," he whispered, tears shining in his eyes, "but I came back."

"When?" Hermoine shook her head, "Never mind, I don't need to know, I'm just-" he broke her off with a passionate kiss.

"I heard that they paired you up with Malfoy," the name was sour on his tongue, and he spit it out like a bad taste, "So I came to help."

"Harry, you're a godsend, you really are, but I can handle him."

Harry gazed at her skeptically, his eyes so full of love, Hermoine thought her heart would burst, "I'm staying here, 'mione, nothing will change my mind." Hermoine realized with brief panic, that he was leading her to the bed, Harry saw her falter and stopped, his eyes probing her with questions.

"I'm on a case…" the plea sounded weak to her even before it left her mouth. Harry laughed, "You need a break, especially with the amazing bouncing ferret by your side."

__

I like him by my side, I especially like him when he could be inside.

Hermoine smiled brightly through the dirty little thought, pushing it aside, "Harry, what have I done without you?"

"Nothing?" he asked hopefully.

"Exactly."

Leaning down, Harry took Hermoine's lower lip in his, and lifted her into his arms, gallantly carrying her to the bed. "This is what you want?" he asked softly, "Don't you?" she challenged.

"Yes, oh God yes, but I can wait if you're not read-" his announcement was cut short as Hermoine pulled him down on top of her. Undressing him slowly, Hermoine realized that he was powerless to stop her, the bulge in his pants was proof of that alone. Unzipping his black corduroys, she was greeted by a tent in his black boxers as his persistent erection bobbed up to meet her.

Flipping him beneath her, Hermoine straddled his lower legs, running her finger lightly, almost feather-like, down his length. She bent her head, Harry groaned, his head lolling back in anticipation, her tongue flicking out to tease him as she took him into gently into her mouth. Harry groaned and thrust upwards, Hermoine put a steadying hand on his leg, and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. His eyes were full of smoky lust, she was completely in control.

Moving herself up, she straddled his hips and began to lower herself…

* * *

"She's driving me crazy!" Draco yelled, his bright eyes flashing in a silver blaze.

"Back to the case, Draco, you have a rebellion to stop." Snape drawled, his voice now holding a slight edge , he was only slightly agitated over Draco's mooning.

"I can't help it, she's the most infuriating person I have ever met, I have ever know!"

"Maybe you love her," Snape grinned as Draco shot him an icy look, "but what do I know?"

At Draco's lost expression, Snape leaned in to Draco, whispering quietly into his ear: "Go talk to her, argue, do something, just go see her. I doubt you'll be disappointed." Draco sidled to the door, "I need to talk to her anyways- it's time we do, we really need to talk this mission over in laymen's terms." he disappeared through the door, "I won't be long." he called over his shoulder.

"Yes you will," Snape murmured, "Once you see Potter, you'll stay for the challenge."

* * *

Harry now had Hermoine on her back, he was groaning as he pushed into her, a light dusting of sweat over his upper lip, his face hard and driven as he focused on Hermoine.

She was all light golden curls, deep liquid eyes, ivory skin, and long languid limbs. She was his best friend, she loved him; he needed love right now, he had willingly volunteered to go with Snape to tell Hermoine about his return, it was also partly because he had been told Hermoine was with Malfoy on a mission. It was a very good thing that he had decided to come…

Hermoine lay with Harry after, envisioning someone else in his place; someone with breathtakingly silver-blond hair, transparent silver-gray eyes, marble chiseled features.

__

_No! _her thoughts warned, _Harry is right, he has always been right. Where is Malfoy? Not here I can tell you that. _but her mind spoke too soon, because he was there, in the door, his face contorted into a hateful animalistic snarl.

"Granger!" he yelled, causing Harry to jump naked from the bed, "Potter?"

"Malfoy." Harry returned, his green eyes hardening into hateful jewels.

"You're dead."

"I am?" Harry mocked, "Doesn't seem that way to me."

Draco glared at Hermoine, wanting to yell at her betrayal, but then, she hadn't really betrayed him, he hated her.

"Granger," his voice was on the edge of homicidal, "I came to tell you that you've been reassigned, I'll do this alone, without you," his eyes narrowed as she her head away, "besides…you seem otherwise disposed at the moment." he sneered at her small gasp, her head snapped back around to face him as Harry sprang over the bed, his fists raised.

"Malfoy, you bloody arse, apologize now!"

"I think I'll wait till the wedding, then again…you do seem to have a problem with near death experiences- maybe we'll get lucky enough and you'll just go away."

Harry's eyes were blazing with fury, "I hop your father is a Death Eater, Malfoy, if he is I'm going to take great pleasure in killing him, all the while pretending that it's you."

"You won't kill him, Potter, I will."

They glared hotly at each other, Hermoine in disarrayed shock on the bed, "Have fun, Granger, but I hope you know that he's just using you to get off until he can find little Weaslette." and he was gone, Hermoine yelling: "Sorry!" at the slamming door.

But why? Why was she sorry?

"Arsehole," Harry grumbled as he slipped back into bed, taking Hermoine in his arms, "Now where were we?

* * *

A/N- Ha! Ok, conflicting emotions are fun, my imagination is spent, it'll regroup quickly, god I hate finals! Please send me reviews, I'll dedicate a story to all of you if you do, I'm so frickin' bored…then again, it is 9:44 on Saturday morning…why am I awake? 


	9. Eight: Take me with you

Eight: Take me with you.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to post my next chapter, I've been doing other things, other stories, my own stories not just fanfics, well here it is- review please, and tell me what you think.

* * *

It had been eight weeks since Draco had seen Hermoine.

He had left her with Saint Potter- going off on his own to find and destroy his fucking excuse of a father, to hopefully put a stop to this insanity.

His father was easy enough to find, Lucius had always been one for glamour, and due to that…rumors had started flowing around Paris. Draco had taken those rumors, and what he knew of his father- and had flown to Paris, knowing that Lucius would be there.

A woman came flying down a back alley street, her pale eyes wide with fear, her mouth open emitting an earsplitting screech.

Draco grabbed her arm, telling her she was safe before asking: "Qu'est-ce qu'ue y a?"

The woman let out a gasp of relief at the realization that Draco could speak her language, she then began trilling out her story. Draco learned that men in black with strange masks were torturing people in the backyard of La Maison du Blanc. He thanked her and then grabbed her away from a flash of yellow light that shattered the night.

Quickly Draco asked: "Quoi d'autre?"

"Non! Non Monsieur, je suis peur! Oh! Je suis tres peur!" she ran without giving Draco more, he let her go, she had given enough, she had given all the information her terrified mind could and he didn't need anymore casualties.

La Maison was now in view, Draco approached in shadow. His heart stopped.

Hermoine was tethered to a stake, bloodied, broken and bruised; her golden hair tangled and full of dried, dirtied blood.

"Jesus!" Draco cursed. If Hermoine was here, where the hell was Potter?

Hermoine. It felt good to say her name, even mentally- now was not the time to think things other than saving her and kicking Death Eater ass. But still…why was Hermoine here? She should be anywhere but here! Anywhere but the backyard of some mansion with a hoard of Death Eaters…damn it! Now he had something- someone- to keep alive, Draco wasn't a master of keeping things alive, he was a master of destruction, that was the perk of being a Malfoy.

He snuck quietly into the courtyard, making sure no one saw him, keeping his back to a wall, features set and hard, mind raging with thoughts he had hoped he would never have to think.

Creeping closer, Draco could just barely make out the head Death Eater, or what seemed to be the head Death Eater. He was talking, taunting Hermoine. At that moment, Draco knew…Lucius Malfoy, his father, was right in front of him.

Draco's heart filled with rage and for the first time in his life- all he saw was red…

* * *

__

_You're ok,_ Hermoine's conscious comforted, _this is only a bad dream, in a few moments you'll wake up in your own bed at Grimmauld and you'll remind yourself to never go on an adventure again, if you want one bad enough…read books._

The Death Eater that stood before her prodded her a few times before yelling: _"Crucio!"_

Hermoine felt more pain in a few split seconds than she had ever felt in her entire life. A cold voice penetrated her thoughts and suddenly the voice had a face, as the masked demon removed his porcelain visage.

Lucius Malfoy.

Satan's father. Satan in name more-so than even Draco. He was ruthless, he was sadistic, he was everything nightmare's could muster and more. He stepped up to her and lifted her chin with a gloved hand, meeting Hermoine's eyes with his cold, blue, pearls. They were pure mockeries of Draco's- only not as silvery, not as gray.

"Well, well little Mudblood, got a little lost did we?" his lips pulled back into something close to a snarl, his eyes full of sneer. He jerked Hermoine's head roughly when she let her eyes drift away from him, "You will look me in the eyes when I speak to you, Mudblood, and you will call me Master when responding, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," Hermoine croaked out through dry, bloodied lips, "you sure do dickwad."

The blow Hermoine was dealt was harder than she had expected.

"Disrespect me again and I may finish you here and now."

"Good, at least then I won't have to see your ug-" she didn't get to finish. Lucius had grabbed her and pulled her roughly from the stake, tearing her bonds, leaving bloody welts along her arms where she'd been tied.

"I warned you," he growled, "I warned you, Mudblood, and now…I'll fall through with my promise."

His wand arm rose and Hermoine tilted her head, wanting to meet death head on…but death never came. Instead the courtyard erupted into chaos. Death Eaters began rushing in every direction, Lucius was yowling out orders, and then Draco was there.

He ran past her like some bat out of hell, Hermoine grabbed his arm, and he looked at her as if he barely recognized her.

"Take me with you." she rasped, her lips cracking from the effort of talking.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, while behind them La Maison crumbled to the ground.

Hermoine had never seen an assortment of creatures so bizarre before. Death Eaters ran with the rest of the Paris populace like humans, they were all equally monstrous and Hermoine wanted to sink into the floor boards…until she realized that she was one of the monsters.

* * *

A/N- Review, please, I'm sorry this took so long and then ended so short, next chapter is called "Forget anything I said" please review.

Language time:

"Qu'est-ce qu'ue y a?" : What's wrong

"Quoi d'autre?" : Anything else

"Non! Non Monsieur, je suis peur! Oh! Je suis tres peur!" : No! no mister, I'm scared! Oh! I'm so scared!


	10. Nine: Forget anything I said

A/N- Thanx everyone, and may I say thanx for the French corrections- I won't type at wee hours anymore, sorry this took so long to post, but for warning: I'm going on a cruise for a week so no internet connections.

* * *

Nine: Forget Anything I Said.

Somewhere down an alley, and amidst all the chaos, Draco pulled Hermoine to an abrupt stop and with more force than completely necessary, pulled her to him and crushed her to his chest.

"I'll kill them," he rasped against her forehead, "I'm going to fucking kill them all."

"Draco-"

_"No!" _he growled vehemently, "What are you doing here, where's Potter?"

"H-he's back in London, he's sorting out the last of the supporter names, he's still recovering; I left after you…after you found…" she sharply changed the subject, "Someone had to work on this mission."

"And why was it you…on your own?" he asked, feigning a calm he didn't feel.

Instead of answering him, she threw a question at him: "How do you explain your actions?"

"Ah, Granger, I knew I could count on you- a question for a question, how…. Quaint." he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smarmily at her in the shadows, his voice a smooth chill, "Seeing as you won't be satisfied until you have an answer…you're here, on your own." his eyes flashed dangerously, "That's my reason."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his hair- "Forget anything I said, all right? Just forget it."

"But-" Hermoine's protest was cut off by Draco's lips as his mouth came crashing brutally down upon hers in a torrent of hungry desire.

He was going to show her that if he was anything, he was not just her savior, he was by far better than Potter- that should have been obvious in every account.

* * *

A/N- I've already started on next chapter: You Hate Me. It will be longer, much longer, I have a cruise to work on it, and I hope it will be better- this was inevitably a fix, enjoy and please review! (I might finish faster if you do) 


	11. Big Autor's Note of utmost Importance

****

Big Author's note of doom:

Note to all, I am going away on a trip to Missouri- Branson, Missouri and will have no attachments to the interslice or anything else, though I am going to persuade my cousin into lending me his portable DVD player so I can watch movies and not lose my mind…well lose much more of it anyways. I will be writing in notebooks and so forth, I'm almost done with chapters for the stories: _Demon's Kiss, Overtime, _and _Treading Dangerous Ground_- I will also start _Mackenny Moon_.

Forgive my delays and thank you for your unyielding patience.

Goddess bless, Aza.


End file.
